


This Thing Between Us

by litakelly



Series: Made For One Another [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 If We Make It Through December, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Mentions of Alice - Freeform, NotSoEmotionallyConstipated!Doc, Romantic Soulmates, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Here is the second of my two ficlets in response to Wynonna and Doc’s talk in 3x06, “If We Make It Through December” in which Wynonna actually does go after Doc when Waverly tells her to.This one is mostly dialogue and action, less character study. Enjoy and let me know what you think!
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Made For One Another [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	This Thing Between Us

“This is where you go after him, numb nuts,” Waverly nudged Wynonna in the ribs and indicated she stop Doc from leaving.

Wynonna raised her brows in acquiescence, “alright, I guess that’s my que,” she muttered as she got up from the table and jogged to the front door.

The door was just closing behind Doc as Wynonna approached it. She grabbed the door and held it back enough to call him back inside.

“Hey! Get back here,” she fake whispered loudly.

Doc turned looking confused, “are you referring to myself?”

“Who else, dummy? C’mon it’s freezing out here.”

“As I said before, I have to go,” he lifted his phone casually, “I have been summoned else where.”

“Well else can wait, I need to talk to you. No excuses, upstairs mister, no disobeying  this milf on Christmas.” She stepped back and held the door open for him, leveling him with her best stern face.

Doc sighed heavily, glanced at his phone again, then trudged back up the stairs and inside after her. Wynonna led him upstairs to talk in relative privacy, heading for Willa’s old room.

Once they were both inside Wynonna closed the door and leaned her back against, unsure what to do next. She hastily pulled the paper crown off her head and brushed down the hair which had been mussed.

Doc walked to the middle of the room, removing his hat as he went, then turned to look at Wynonna in exasperation.

“What do you want from me Wynonna? I cannot just sit idly at that table like another Christmas decoration.”

“Then talk to me, Doc, tell me where your head’s at.”

“I have, Wynonna, and I am quite frankly unable to see what more I could possibly say.”

Wynonna’s gaze searched the floor and she crossed her arms.

“You could tell me what you were trying to say earlier, you know back at the station...” she trailed off without any confidence.

Doc heaved another exasperated sigh, “Wynonna please, you know what I was saying, you just did not want to hear it.” He stepped closer, avoiding meeting her eyes until they were only a few feet apart. “You gave the impression you did not feel the same.”

“The same as what exactly?” Wynonna threw out her arms defensively, “It’s not like you made any declarations back there.”

“Wynonna we both have the propensity to run from feelings that scare us, but I was ready to lay my heart on the line... and you damn near broke it in half.”

Wynonna was quiet, “well, you haven’t exactly made it easy, Doc. Every time I think we’re headed in the same direction I turn to find you and it’s like you’re suddenly not there. It doesn’t instill a great deal of confidence.”

Doc had the decency to look ashamed, “I am sorry, love, if I have not always been there when you needed me.” He stepped another foot closer, “But you have always been the central figure in my heart, and that has never seemed to be what you wanted from me.”

He looked wistful and resigned, “I am not complaining, I will take what affection from you I can get, but a man can only offer so many times before seeking other pastures.”

“So what? It’s all my fault because I didn’t swoon and confess undying love for you?”

“Hardly, I merely request that you consider my perspective. I have never been the type to pine and wait for the attentions of a woman whose interest I do not hold. In the past I needed only to find another bed to occupy in order to forget the one I had just left. Forgive me if that approach has failed me somewhat of late, but as they say, old habits do die hard.”

Wynonna mulled over his words and pursed her lips with disbelief. “Honestly John Henry? After the parade of women you’ve bedded in your long lifetime I’m supposed to expect you’ve suddenly gone sentimental for  this hot mess?” Her tone was joking but he could hear the pain in her voice.

“Wynonna, I meant what I said before, our baby girl—”

“What just because I got knocked up now everything is different?”

Doc looked shocked for a moment, his voice now soft with disbelief, “Isn’t it?”

Wynonna shrugged in frustration, “well after everything, even if I’m not technically ‘the other woman’ I’m still just ‘another woman’ you slept with.”

Doc rolled his eyes, “a poor choice of words, admittedly, on my part, but we have always shared a bond,” his eyes searched hers, pleading, “I knew it the minute I first laid eyes on you. I felt something between us, something unlike any I have ever shared with any woman before or since.” He paused and looked down at the hat in his hands,  “I _believe_... that was what created Alice...” His eyes met hers then, “This thing between us,” he gestured between them, “it created a life, and it links us together.”  


Doc looked determined now, “How could you ever be ‘just another woman’? You carried my child,” his voice was full of emotion which was reflected in his blue eyes. Wynonna would never have taken Doc for the paternal type when she met him, but nothing brought him to his knees like the thought of his baby daughter.

“You had my interest the moment I met you, and my respect from that first fight...” he stepped closer into her space and his husky voice made her shiver, “You’ve had my allegiance from our first kiss... and you forever had my heart the day Alice was born.”  


Wynonna’s eyes searched his, wanting desperately to believe him and fearing that she just might. 

Doc’s eyes were filled with nothing but weariness and longing which begged her to trust his words for the promise that they were.  


“I have and will continue to give you all that I am until there is nothing left of me to give.” 

He took her hand and held it to his chest like he had so long ago, “I am yours, Wynonna, body and soul.”

Her last wall crumbled and she pulled him down to kiss her. Doc sighed relief into the kiss, his heart felt bruised by how many times she had pulled away from him. She often deflected, sometimes even using sex to avoid talking about feelings, but this kiss felt like acceptance. This was Wynonna hearing him and knowing he meant it. She was always running from the promises men made and inevitably broke, but this time she had finally made the effort to hear him out. Doc had been ready to give up on waiting for Wynonna to decide how she felt, but now having her reach out to him meant everything. 

Doc kissed her slowly and buried one hand in her hair, the other still holding his hat hung lamely by his side. Wynonna’s hands held the front of his coat tight, pouring her feelings into his lips and hoping he would understand. The kiss slowed to gentle little presses of lips and bumps of noses. 

“You think your other plans could be put off a little longer?” Wynonna whispered against his lips.

”Gracious woman, with your whole family downstairs?” He teased in mock reproach making her laugh.

She gave him a gentle nudge, ”I meant, you should come back downstairs and have dinner with us, you can say your other plans fell through.”

”Or that more pressing ones have come up,” he gave her another quick kiss before releasing her slowly.

”Mm, and if you behave yourself at dinner I might let you stay for dessert,” Wynonna grinned wickedly before moving to open the door.

Doc held it open for her then followed, whispering in her ear, ”I always have had quite the sweet tooth.”


End file.
